


A Second Chance

by sherlockpond



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Boys being blind, Charity Event, Dancing, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Natasha is sick of their pining, Old Bucky is back, One Shot, Party, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Soulmates, These two will wear me out, True Love, stupidness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha, Steve and Bucky attend a charity party where the dance floor is full of swaying couples. Nat gets annoyed when it's clear the two men are pining for each other; she pushes Steve in Bucky's direction, telling him to ask Bucky for a  dance. </p>
<p>(A continuation from my last piece of work, but you don' t need to read it to understand the plot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so as the people who have commented will know, I've been working on this reprisal for my previous fic. A happy ending for all of the angst in my last work. 
> 
> As ever: Not mine. Not American. Not the one holding SebStan's hand *cries*. All mistakes are mine and my illiterate iPhone's.

Bucky's standing on the edge of the dance floor, watching as the women are held by their boyfriends and husbands, swaying and sharing quiet conversations with one another. He can feel jealousy bubbling in his stomach, he wants to be up there, have someone's arm around his waist and whisper, with warm breath, into his ear.  


* * *

  
  
"Go over to him,"   
  
Steve's gaze on Bucky breaks and he looks to the right of him, Natasha's somehow managed to approach him without making any noise. And considering she's wearing heels, that's quite an achievement.  
  
Steve looks over at Bucky again and he sees the darker haired man staring wistfully at the couples dancing. Natasha, dressed in a close fitting black cocktail dress, follows his gaze and gives Steve a wry smile.  
  
"Y'know, you look at him like he's the reason the world turns," Natasha says quietly, across the room Bucky drains the remnants of his drink, before balancing his empty glass on a waiters tray "you're lucky, Steve, don't waste this opportunity,"  
  
"We've already tried, Nat, it didn't work out. Some guys found out and they beat the crap outta us. So we stopped," Steve tears his eyes away from the lonely man and turns to face the bar, finishing his whiskey, relishing the burn of alcohol down his throat. Promptly giving a nod at the bar tended for another- that was the great thing about functions- free bars.  
  
"Rogers, we both know you can't get drunk, so don't bother trying," Natasha snaps, her eyes narrowing "Barnes has been through a lot of shit recently, he needs all the support he can get. Especially from his best friend. And it's clear you both want more than just friendship. So go over to him and ask him to dance,"  
  
Steve is taken aback by her abruptness. He feels terrible, he wants Bucky so bad, always has, but ever since they decided to stop seeing each other romantically in the forties, Steve can't help but feel like they've wasted their time together. Maybe Natasha's right and this all could be a blessing in disguise. A life which could be finally spent together.  
  
Natasha lets out a deep breath and closes her eyes for a second, collecting her thoughts "That was a little harsh, I'll admit. But you've been pining over each other since he woke up and regained all his memories. You're wasting a second chance, Cap,"   
  
"What if he doesn't want to?" Steve asks quietly, the fear of rejection pooling in his stomach, glancing over his shoulder to Bucky, who still looks incredibly bored, lazily trailing his eyes around the room.  
  
"Steve, are you really this blind? He looks at you, like you look at him. It's clear how he feels. You guys are meant to be together. The two of you have managed to escape the oppression of your time. Can't you see? If there's some higher power, he's pissed, because you're both being obtuse,"  
  
Steve lets out a huff of nervous laughter "Really?"  
  
Natasha rolls his eyes and smiles "Really, now go over to that poor boy and ask him to dance,"  
  
And with that Natasha disappears into the crowd, her knowing eyes still burning into the back of his head.  
  
Steve takes a deep breath, downs the last dregs of his drink (Nat's right, he can't get drunk, but it's a nice sentiment) and turns to face the area where Bucky's standing. The other man still looks painfully uninterested in the conversations around him; he's fidgeting with the cuff of his suit, tugging at it until he feels a gaze on him. Suddenly his ashen eyes snap up and meet the light blue of Steve's, as if he knew he was being watched. Steve smiles weakly, and Bucky shares the luke warm exchange; the taller man walks over, eye contact held perfectly.  
  
When he finally reaches him, Bucky plays with his cropped hair nervously and smiles shyly. Steve swears there's a blush creeping up the other man’s neck. It's so unlike Bucky to act so tense.  
  
"Hey, Buck, look, we...um...need to talk," Steve starts, wincing at his tactlessness, he glances at the floor for a second and when he looks back up, Bucky's wearing a grin.  
  
Bucky narrows his eyes and cocks a smile "What's up, doll face?"  
  
Steve tries to grasp for words, but there's none on the end of his tongue. He makes a few starting noises, but can't form a sentence.  
  
"I'm growing old here, Rogers," Bucky chuckles, shifting from one foot to another.  
  
Steve finally finds words and they spill from his lips "Do you remember when those guys broke into our house and beat us up?"  
  
Bucky's smile disappears instantly "Yeah, I remember that, why?"  
  
Steve feels butterflies bouncing around in his stomach "Things like that don't happen anymore, or if they do it's not very often. The world has moved on from back then, and this could be our chance to do what we couldn't then." Steve pauses, Bucky's eyes light up, and his breathing becomes more noticeable in trepidation "So if you wanted to try again, I'd be more than happy to,"  
  
Bucky lets out a short breathy laugh and leaps towards Steve, crushing their lips together.  
  
"Jesus, Steve, I've been waiting to hear that for weeks," he gasps before pushing their lips together again.  
  
Steve's head is spinning, both through a lack of oxygen and the shock of having his best friend launched at him. But he enthusiastically kisses back, opening his mouth and allowing Bucky access.  
  
After a few minutes, they pull back and Steve inspects Bucky's face, his cheeks are deeply flushed and his lips are red, spit-slicked and puffy. He looks so debauched and handsome, Steve thinks it should be illegal.  
  
"Goddamn, Buck, you have no idea how good you look,"  
  
Bucky glances around, noticing a small amount of people staring, their kiss had distracted them from their setting, and they both simultaneously that they're in public.  
  
"Maybe we should keep this PG," Bucky whispers as their small audience realises they've been caught, and one-by-one turn back to their conversations.  
  
Steve realises something and smiles, feeling his heart pound a little harder.  
  
"You know when we couldn't dance together because people didn't understand that our love was as just as real as theirs?" he asks slowly  
  
Bucky nods, knowing what's coming next.  
  
"Can I have this dance, Sergeant Barnes?"   
  
Bucky smiles widely, his eyes crinkling at the sides and lighting up happily.  
  
"Why, of course, Captain America,"  
  
Steve takes Bucky's hand and leads him to the dance floor; all eyes are on them.  
  
Bucky snakes one arm around Steve's waist and rests his head on his chest. The other couples melt back into the crowd and slowly watch as Steve and Bucky sway to the music, until they're the only pair left on the dance floor.  
  
"Everyone's watching," Steve murmurs, self-consciously looking around.  
  
Bucky laughs and whispers back, equally quiet "Go with it,"  
  
Steve pushes down the uncomfortable feeling in his gut and continues to sway to the music.   
  
As the music finishes the pair stop moving. Slowly pulling away from the others embrace, they look at each other, not wanting to see the congregations reaction.  
  
Then one person begins to clap, then another. Suddenly twenty people are clapping, it spreads like wild fire, until the whole party is clapping happily, congratulating them on their relationship.  
  
Steve looks around, searching. Until he sees Natasha, clapping, nodding her head; he gives her a grateful nod and she's winks at him, mouthing 'you're welcome'.  
  
Steve's attention is suddenly back on Bucky, and their kissing slowly, and the cheers grow even louder.  
  
Bucky pulls away, a huge grin across his face.  
  
"No more hiding," he says happily, pushing a hand into Steve's hair.  
  
"Nope, you're stuck with me, Buck,"  
  
"Well, in my book, that's the opposite of a problem, pip,"

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and pleasant comments are like warm hugs and guests can just press the kudos button without even logging in.
> 
> If you like, check me out on Tumblr, I'm always on there:
> 
> sherlockpond.tumblr.com


End file.
